Anything I want?
by SLKestrel
Summary: ENDED suggestions for plot accepted. Chapter 4 is up! Chapter 4 is being proofread! Like many other writers, I'm terrible writing summaries :. First chapter sux, but it is getting better! 1st fanfic!
1. Poker Problems

I own no characters from X-men evolution (in this chapter least) and this fanfic has been written for your enjoyment. Please R&R. "friendly" critizism.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Anything I want???**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Up for another game of poker, _mon amis_?" The Cajun mutant asked his opponents.

The white haired teen slammed down his cards in rage. "Yeah right! You've beaten us all 'bout two times already, man!" said Pietro.

"Yeah, you can't even cheat with him, Pie," stated Tabitha. "Glad I'm on his team!"

Pietro shrugged kinda to say 'think I didn't notice?' and moved in front of Gambit and said, "I would like to call Mr. Remy Lebeau to the stand. Mr. Lebeau, is it true you cheated in the past two games with your spare queen of hearts?"

"No,"

"Yeeeeaaaah... is it true that you are the biggest liar in Bayville?"

"No,"

"Exactly," Pietro replied with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Oh give it up, mate," said Pyro, Pietro's poker partner (say _that_ 5 times fast!), "Third time's the charm, right? And besides, mate, he beats us _every _time. Card are his thing, fire's mine, explosionsTabby, and, uh, you with, uh, speed." He grinned.

"Whatever. I hate losing, but I guess I gotta accept it, right?" He offered his hands to Gambit and Tabby. "Good game?"

"AHH!!! EVERYBODY RUN! Pietro is accepting defeat! It's the 5th sign of the apocalypse!" Pyro laughed, falling backwards in his chair and onto the floor, still cracking up.

"SHUT UP, PYRO!"

"yet still laugh he manages to... laugh to tell me to quiet... ya' know, I did beat you at-"

"SHUT UP, PYRO!!!" suddenly, Pietro became so enraged his fists cramped and face turned paler than normal. Frustration and humiliation built up, and unexpectedly fainted with unknown exhaustion.

"Wow... that's not like him either!" Pyro was about to help the speedy mutant to his feet when he realized there was a wall of bars restricting him from approaching the fainted teen. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF INFERNO???" The wall suddenly became smaller and formed a cage around him. Without any hesitation Gambit blew up the bars with the 8 of clubs and aided his unconscious friend to his feet. Remy and Tabitha put Pietro's arms around their necks and dragged him into the bedroom. "What was that?" Boom boom asked, heart still pumping at record-breaking speeds.

"Well. It's quite obvious." Gambit replied grinning.

"It is?"

"Of course, _ma chere_. Remy thinks Magneto has taken up fencing!" he smirked. This only earned him a swift explosion by his feet. He pulled out a card in reply, but heard his friend moaning, and quickly retreated. "If it was Magneto, why did he faint? Pietro's not like that."

Boom boom shrugged. She was very confused her self. Within a few moments, the stunned Pyro rushed into the room. "Blimey! Please tell me I wasn't the only bloke who saw that!" he panted.

"What? Magneto took up fencing... simple as that." Replied Remy as another ball exploded at his feet.

"GET OFF THE GRASS, MATE! I'M SERIOUS!!!"

"Chill out, Pyro," Tabitha said surprisingly very calmly. "Honestly, I think that-"

"WHAT???!!!" Gambit and Pyro shouted.

"QUIET! I was gonna say-"

"**_YEAH?_**"

"-I THINK PIETRO'S GOT A NEW POWER!!!" she sighed.

"**WHAT**???"


	2. Like Father, Like Son

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed (though very few :D). I'm gonna _try_ to straighten out any confusion in the next (2) chapter/s and keep writing, but I'll be gone for a while. Please R&R "friendly" criticism. Keep in mind as well: this is my 1st fanfic story. Thanx!**

**PS- keep in mind that fanfic means anything can happen!!! :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CHAPTER II: Like Father, Like Son**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pietro awoke quite clearly and with an agonizing headache. He did quite a few double-takes before accepting the fact he was in Mystique's room. The only time he had seen the inside of the room before was when Boom boom blew the door down. Sure enough, her bags were still there, considering she moved back in with the brotherhood as soon as Mystique left again. He had no idea why he was there; he just remembered blanking out as soon as-

"Pietro!?" a violently loud voice yelled after brutally slamming open the door. Obviously, this didn't help Pietro's headache and he clamped both hands to his temples as fast as his power would let him. After the vivid ringing in his head stopped, he saw his twin standing in the doorway. _What now?_ Was his first thoughts, but with further examination of her expression, he was shocked. Her face showed worry and concern; not something the speedy mutant got to see very often. Right behind Wanda was Tabitha trying to quiet her.

"Wanda, come here- down stairs- Pietro..." said Tabitha, but she trailed off as soon as Wanda shot her a look that clearly proposed that she wasn't afraid to hex Tabitha. "Or... –I'll just see you down stairs later. See ya'!" and quickly bolted down the stairs.

"Why are you here, Wanda? What happened? Why am I in Mystique's room and why can't I remember what happened?!" He shouted rising from quiet to yells. Yet again, he clutched his temples in pain.

"Well, for starters..." she let out an exaggerated sigh to signal she was not super-rapid like him, "You fainted."

"Good guess," Pietro replied, getting quite aggravated, or maybe it was just his headache.

"Pietro, you should be able to shut up for three minutes!"

"Bad guess," he smirked, "Just try and keep me to sit still for that long-" but stopped, realizing Wanda could, in fact, keep him _still_ quite easily with the aid of her mutation. "Fine. I'll shut up- just hurry, please!" he motioned with a spin of his hand.

"Tabby told me that you fainted after getting pissed off with John, which I don't know why the two of you let in either of those acolytes-"

"But Gambit's part of the X'ies now!" the anxious teen protested.

"-AND she said after you did, a heavy-duty cage appeared around Pyro." She received an awed stare from her twin.

"I... w-w-wait... did... I? -_I _do that?" he stuttered, for once speaking slowly. Wanda shrugged, also staring quite blankly in thought. After opening and closing her mouth many times while gathering her thoughts she finally replied to the immensely tough question. _Did he really do that?_

"Tabby and I both think that you've gained new powers like..." she stopped for it was almost hard for her to say. "... like Magneto, but we think that you can create metal; not manipulate it." She bit her lip quite confused, and then walked out of the door to let him think on his own.

The dove haired mutant stared down at his hands, almost sad. "Like Magneto?" he said aloud in a shaky whisper. _Why did I faint, though? That doesn't happen when _he_ uses his powers..._ he stopped, wide eyed. _Or has he just overcome_ _it?_ With final questions, his head ached massively again and forced himself upon sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well? Whadya' think? Too many questions? Should I stop questioning you now? jk. PLEASE NOW REVIEW!!! Thanx! New chap soon... (I hope...)


	3. Unanswered Questions

**Inferno Elf: **I know there's a lot of errors and stuff, but I wrote this kinda quickly. I know the characters are, well, slightly _out_ of character, but I'm working on it. Takes place in no particular time in X-evo. This chap dedicated to all who reviewed! (whoohoo! 5 peeps!) Enjoy!

_Back at the Acolytes' place_

Pyro leaned back in his chair, deep in thought while staring into a tiny ball of fire. Gambit was "secretly" called back to the Brotherhood house for updates on Pietro's new power. Of course, Pyro was left back behind. However, he knew it wasn't horribly bad to stay where he was; less trouble for him when Magneto finds out. Gambit was putting himself at risk in this case.

Suddenly, something hard struck Pyro. Actually, it was an idea. As long as the other acolytes were out, he would be questioned for being _inside_. Feeling quite confident, Pyro diminished the ball of fire and headed out.

_At the Brotherhood's place_

Wanda was slouched in a chair, Tabitha was blowing bubble-gum, and Gambit leaned against a wall. All were puzzled about this strange new power Pietro had just obtained.

"So can he only make metal appear?" Wanda asked. The last thing she wanted was for Pietro to grow into being like their father.

"I'm not sure, _chere_, pe'haps he can make anythin'," the Cajun said. "I just dunno if this'll be permanent. His power, that is."

Tabitha's bubble just burst over her face. "Would the power be forever? Ours are! Aren't they?" she spat.

"Calm down. We won't know unless we ask someone who can analyze anything about a power," Wanda said. "There is no way we can go to Magneto."

"_Chere_, don't say you want to tell Xavior," Gambit said, now facing her.

"I'd hate to also... but so far, it's all we can do. What if Pietro's power would mutate again to be life **_threatening_**?" she asked. There was a creak of floorboards and the three looked up to the stairs. There was a metal bucket full of BB's that fell down the stairs.

Pietro was standing at the top of the stairs, his powers still uncontrolled. His mouth was open and his eyes were filled with a new fear.

Well? Whatdaya think? It was written quickly & short... I know... sorry for the late update, too. Thanx 4 the reviews!

**Southern Goth Gal: **hope u like this chap! Yeah, for 1st fic I've surprised myself 2 :D

**silenttiger43:**I like the way u think! Yeah, Pietro's my fave, but Gambit and Pyro are way 2 kewl 4 wordz 

**SuicidalPhantasy:**Thanx! I luv Pie fics too. Sorry I didn't update 4 a while. U

**BaneofJean:**I appreciate ur review, but just read without thinking that much! Thinking hurtz! Thanx for reviewing tho 

All of my reviewers (5!!!) rock! Thanx!


	4. Truth and Fears

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry this chap is so small and so late. I've been busy beyond words. This chap might be a _little _incorrect, but o well. Please review even if you have reviewed on previous chaps! I promise, there'll be some Spyke VS Speedy, crushes, and maybe a bit of kidnapping l8r on. Have fun!**

Shock overtook his entire body. _Life threatening?_ This couldn't be happening. A wing from his silver hair flew down into his crystal blue eyes. For ages it stayed there as he gazed shiftily around the room. Suddenly his eyes met the stray BB's all around the floor.

"BB's... definitely pain..." he whispered hoarsely. Suddenly, anger struck him. "YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME IF I WAS GONNA DIE?"

"Pietro, wait-" Gambit protested.

"Wait?" Pietro laughed sardonically. "Oh, I've done plenty of waiting in this lifetime... waiting for this. The day I realize that you won't tell me if I might die..." his voice faded off.

Within seconds the door had been whipped open and Pietro had left.

"That's it. He needs more help than we may give him." Wanda said confidantly.

"No... you don't mean you're actually going to go through with the Xavier thing, right?" Gambit asked. Wanda, too, had seen enough of Xavier in one lifetime. Deep down she knew that she needed Xavier to help control her powers (and hate), but currently she despised him.

Tabitha took a deep breath. She bit her lip and nodded in unison with Wanda.

"AAAAAGH!" A sudden screech came from outside the brotherhood house.

"Pietro!" Tabitha shouted.

All of them ran outside to see the speed demon frozen in his tracks staring up. His knees were barely holding him up; he had probably just used his new powers. Only, there wasn't an object—especially not a small one. In front of them was a fifty feet tall snake.

"Pietro! Run, you idiot!" But Pietro would not even budge.

The dove-haired boy suddenly twitched and looked like he was struggling greatly to even move. "I-I... I c-... can't m-m-move," he whimpered.

The giant snake brought it's truck-sized head down to Pietro's level and displayed it's venomous teeth with a long hiss.

Pietro strained to moved his head towards Wanda. He looked so lost, so on the edge of giving up. Wait... _Pietro_? Give up? Now that was saying something. "H-help," he stuttered.

"Oh, Lord..." Wanda gasped.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but it's good, right? RIGHT? (crickets chirping) O well. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Featherwings:I'm sorry :( I'll try to make em longer once I get more time...**

**SuicidalPhantasy:SORRY! I'll try to update faster! DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS FIC! I will keep updating as long as u keep reading! (updates will try not to be this l8 in the future) THANX!**


	5. FYI NOT CHAPTER!

**A/N: WAAAAAAAA! This isn't a chapter! Both of my fics sniff will be TEMPORARILY postponed to continue, cuz' I got a crap load of homework b4 school ends. Once things slow down (sometime in June, probably) check again to see if I'm back and writing. These fics are NOT ending! Thanx 4 your time.**

**PS-THANX REVIEWERS! SORRY!**


End file.
